


Early birthday surprise

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Poe surprises you for our birthday.____________This was made as a birthday gift for a friend.





	Early birthday surprise

For as long as you and Poe had been close friends you had always hated it when the month of your birthday rolled around. Now that the two of you are dating, he had wanted to changed that for good or at the very least try to change it and make it a day that you would look forward to each year. Unfortunately, this meant that he had been planning everything down to the smallest details for the past month.

He had gotten his adorable little astromech droid to keep you busy while he did this, considering how much he knew you loved BB8. For the most part you had been okay with spending a lot of your time with BB8, he’s adorable and sweet and you loved him more than anything, but at a certain point you had gotten tired of it just being you and BB8 and of the lame excuses Poe would give in passing as to why he can’t spend time with you.

BB8 would always try his best to cheer you up when you were given an excuse from Poe, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t.

Today however, you just weren’t feeling the positive energies that BB8 was throwing your way. With a huff you walked down the busy and clustered hallways of the rebel base, BB8 close behind you, beeping away in protest of you finding Poe - insisting that he’s busy at the moment. You weren’t listening to the droids protests, making a slight hand gesture towards the droid, indicating to him that he should stop his beeps you let out a heavy sigh, turning to look over your shoulder at him.

“I just want to talk to him,” you told the droid who swiftly moved to your side. Another series of high-pitched beeps filled the air beside you, once again in protest. Your brows creased, turning your [Y/E/C] eyes back to the brightly lit hallway before you, stuffing your hands into the pockets of the large jacket that once belonged to your boyfriend as you pressed your lips into a tight, thin line.

You liked to be around Poe a lot and when Poe wanted time alone he’d ask but this would usually only last for a couple of hours, he always told you how much he hated spending days away from you. What you didn’t get was why you had barely even saw him for the last month and a week and BB8 was trying everything in his power to keep you away from him. It’s at this point where you were starting to worry about your relationship with Poe.

Did he want to break up? Was he seeing someone else and didn’t want you to find out? You’d never know until you asked him and that is exactly what you were going to do. Get answers.

“I know he’s busy BB8. He’s been ‘busy’ for the last month. It’s nearly the second week of this month, and I have only seen him twice. Both of which were when I was going off on a mission, and he had just stopped by to say 'catch you later’ and 'later’ never happened.” You spoke between clenched teeth, annoyance and anger finally bubbling over as the person you were looking for came into view, seemingly very into he conversation he was having with a male about the same height as him.

A whirr came from beside you and before you knew it the droid that had been trying to stop you was already over to the person he belonged to, no doubt warning him that you’re more or less on the war path as so to speak. Poe’s eyes darted from BB8 and over to you closing the small gap between the two of you, his jaw clenching as he looked at the annoyed expression on your beautiful features and he found himself silently cursing himself for being the cause of it.

He turned to you, BB8’s dome-head swirling around in your direction. You came to a stop in front of them. The tips of your toes barely touching the small droid, crossing your arms over your chest tilted your head to side slightly. “[Y/N] -” Poe started but you cleared your throat, in no mood for any more of his excuses and it was obvious, Poe lowered his gaze from your steely one for a brief moment before looking back up at you.

“What the hell have you been doing for the past month and this entire week?” You asked him angrily, unfolding your arms, you reached out in front of yourself and poked your finger against his chest, earning a small grunt from the taller male in front of you. “And don’t give me any more of your lame excuses Poe. I am tired of it!” Poe sighed softly, a cheeky smile coming across his lips as he gently takes a hold of your hand, the one that you used to poke at his chest with.

A chuckle escaped his lips. You were worried, that much he could tell from your slight shaky hand and he found it adorable. “What’s so funny?” You seethed out, narrowing your eyes at him although you didn’t remove your hand from his warm one.

“You’re worried” he chuckled as he moved around his droid, who had been oddly quiet since the start of the confrontation. Poe closed the gap between you, pulling you into himself, holding your hand against his chest. “It’s adorable really,” he added before pressing a quick, soft kiss to your forehead.

“Poe,” you groaned out, jerking your head away from his rough lips. You couldn’t really stop the smile threatening to quirk up at the corners.

He gave a short and stiff nod of his head, stepping away from you, his hand still wrapped around yours gently. “Alright,” he breathed out, turning away from you so that he had his back to you and carefully pulled you along, BB8 following beside him. You stumbled over your feet as he tugged at your arm.

“I’ve been planning something, and I needed to do a few things in order to get the thing I needed.” He spoke cryptically, you scrunched your nose up at his back, poking your tongue out the corner of your mouth. “It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday but well. I suppose now is a better time to give it to you.” He mused, squeezing your hand nervously. BB8 gave a couple of beeps of acknowledgement, knowing the plans that Poe had in place and that one of the things he had planned was not ready until the day before your birthday next week.

“What?” You asked, your voice filled to the brim with confusion, your top lip curling up at the corner as you stared at his back.

Poe had pulled you through the busy hallway and out onto the equally busy docking bay in front of the base, people running around with droids following after, the sound of yelling and birds chirping filled the air around you. You could feel just how warm it really was outside now. You didn’t have long to stop and stare at the busy base before you pulled onto a ship, a larger one to the ones that Poe would often be in.

He let go of your hand and walked over to the pilots seat, standing behind it, the doors closing behind you. You stood there staring after him with a dumbfounded look on your face, “I’m going to help you pilot a ship… I’ll be doing most of the work, but it’ll be a start of many lessons to come.” You opened your mouth, words unable to come out, only light airy sounds. You always talked about training to be a pilot and had often asked your boyfriend if he could teach you since he is the best that the resistance has.

“Are you serious?” You squealed out, perking up a considerable amount.

“I am” he chuckled, holding a hand out to you for you to take, “but I am going to have to do my back up plan for your birthday.”

“I am okay with that!” you laughed as you launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around him tightly and burying your head into his neck, one of your hands going to his thick brown hair. “Thank you,” you whispered out.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he whispers back, pressing a kiss to your head, his eyes closed. A ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
